Neptuneman
|classification = Perfect Chojin > Seigi Chojin > Zangyaku Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 28,000,000 Power|tag_team(s) = Hell Missionaries (Big the Budo), Ganryu Island Combo (Kinnikuman), Hell Expansions (Seiuchin), Nova Hell Expansions (Mammothman)|trademark_technique(s) = Quarrel Bomber, Quarrel Special, Double Leg Suplex|japanese_voice = Kishino Kazuhiko (Kinnikuman), Yukitoshi Hori (Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne), Eiji Takemoto (Kinnikuman Generations - PS2) and (Muscle Generations - PSP)|manga = Manga Chapter 209 (First Appearance)}}Neptuneman 'is a character in the Kinnikuman (anime) series. He later reappears in the manga-only arc of Kinnikuman Nisei. 'About is a character in the comedic superhuman wrestling comic Kinnikuman. Originally appearing as a villain, like many such characters he turned over a new leaf after losing to Kinnikuman. He was modelled after Hulk Hogan and even used an Axe Bomber-type clothesline (which Hogan was more known for using in Japan) as his trademark move. 'Story' [[Kinnikuman (anime)|'Kinnikuman' ]] Prehistory Neptuneman's true name is , (he was also called Street Scrapper in the US), and he is a Perfect Chojin from England. He was an incredibly powerful wrestler, so much so that he found it impossible to find opponents who could challenge him. Kenkaman even told Robin Mask that he (Robin) was too weak to fight him. He tried to end his life by jumping into the River Thames, but in doing so found the place where Neptune King, another Perfect Chojin, had been in hibernation. Neptune King had escaped from the world years ago after Chojin Wrestling began to become less about battle and more about tournaments. He longed for the days of Death Matches, which Kenkaman found fascinating. Neptune King gave Kenkaman the Neptune Mask and rechristened him Neptuneman, and he himself wore a mask and became Big the Budo. Both masks gave them Magnet Power (transferred straight from The Earth itself) and increased their strength many fold. (more to come) Dream Chojin Tag Arc Neptuneman and Big the Budo entered the Universal Tag-Team Tournament as the Hell Missionaries, planning to defeat and steal the masks of the chojin competitors. Then, they would give the masks to Big the Budo's henchmen, so that 'Kinnikuman' and 'Robin Mask' would be working for them. Meanwhile, the henchmen were flying on their way to Earth...all 1,000 of them. The Hell Missionaries disguised themselves during the preliminaries, revealing themselves to punish Screw Kid and Kendaman for losing to the 20 Million Powers (Mongolman/Buffaloman). In the first round of the finals, the Hell Missionaries fought the Master/Student Chojin Combo, Warsman and Robin Mask, the latter of whom recognised Neptuneman for who he was (or used to be). The match ended with Warsman dead, and both of them unmasked by the Hell Missionaries' Cross Bomber move. In the second round, the Hell Missionaries went up against the 20 Million Powers, and the match ended in the Perfect Chojin's favour, with Mongolman unmasked and revealed to be Ramenman. In the final match, the fight was held in a three round 'Sword-floor' death-match Big the Budo designed against the Muscle Brothers, Kinnikuman and Kinnikuman Great. Though the first round ended in the Hell Missionaries' favour, with Great revealed to be Terryman, the victory ultimately went to the Machine Guns when Budo began using the swords from the 'Sword-floor' death-match. The use of weapons was against the rules of the Perfect Chojin, and Neptuneman turned on his mentor for doing so. After the fight, Neptuneman flew into the sky and self-destructed, signalling for the Perfect Chojin army to retreat. Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne With the help of his Perfect Choujins, Neptuneman is revived illegally and escapes from the Chojin Graveyard. He arrives at the end of the Team Super Phoenix vs. Team Soldier battle and collects the ashes of Ataru Kinniku. He then hides in the bamboo forest in Nara Prefecture where Warsman is training and helps him in his fight against Mammothman with advice. He appears again in the shadows during Geronimo's match against The Omegaman and saves him from the Omega Catastrophe Drop by blowing some of Ataru's ashes into the ring. When he tries it a second time, Geronimo refuses his help, fearing that Omegaman and the Choujin Enma would learn his true identity. He returns as The Samurai to help Kinnikuman and Robin Mask in a 3-man tag match against Kinnikuman Super Phoenix, Omegaman, and Mammothman. When the Samurai's Muscle Prophecy page is burnt his costume goes away and he is changed back into Neptuneman. Super Phoenix eventually ties him up underneath the string connected to his real page and places a candle on his back. He breaks free anyway, breaking the string and burning his page, in order to take Kinnikuman's place in the Omega Catastrophe Drop, after which he disappears. His soul then helps Robin, Ataru, and Gero free Kinnikuman's Kajiba no Kuso Dijkara and defeat Super Phoenix. The four of them are later revived by Kinnikuman's Face Flash. [[Kinnikuman Nisei|'Kinnikuman Nisei']] Ultimate Chojin Tag Arc For over 30 years Neptuneman lived in England in peace as Quarrelman. But after the Time Chojin attack, he returns to active duty as Neptuneman and sneaks aboard the H.M.S. Kevin Mask time-ship with Mantaro and the New Generation. Neptuneman stunned everyone by choosing mild-mannered Seiuchin as his tag partner. Neptuneman had remembered the story of The Walrus and the Carpenter from his homeland and decided to train Seiuchin to bring out the untapped cold-blooded power in him, transforming him into a violent beast. As "The Hell Expansions", the two of them are collecting the skin off of their opponent's faces instead of masks. This was until the team faced off against the "Hell's Bears", which consisted of Belmond (Warsman) and Michael (Mammothman). Seiuchin fought Mammothman, and in the middle of the match, returned to his senses and betrays Neptuneman. However, Mammothman betrays Warsman and sides with Neptuneman, which leads to both of them knocking off Seiuchin's face with an Optical Fibre Cross Bomber and defeating Warsman. Before the semi-finals, Satan appears, and Neptuneman and Mammothman reveal their apparent alliance with the Jikan Chojin Thunder and Lightning, throwing a spider spawned by Satan at Suguru, which enters his chest and forms into an hourglass. (More to Come) Techniques ; : The source of Neptuneman's Magnet Power. It takes magnetic energy from The Earth itself and transfers it to Neptuneman's body. Locking a magic keyhole in the Earth's crust is the only way to turn the mask off. ;Diamond Arm : Neptuneman makes his arm as hard as diamonds. Used when doing a Quarrel Bomber. ; ボンバー}} : First used on Warsman during the fight with the Choujin Master/Student Combo. It is a simple Axe Bomber-style clothesline. As The Samurai he referred to it as the . ; スペシャル}} : First used on Kendaman. A variation of the Manji Hold which sees the attacker wraps his leg around the victims neck while pulling on their left arm with both hands. ; : First used on Warsman during the fight with the Chojin Master/Student Combo. Neptuneman grabs an opponent from behind, piercing their back with the spikes on his vest. He then places his hands under their thighs, bends back, and drives them shoulder-first into the canvas. ; : ; : ; : First used during the fight with the 20 Million Powers. A power-bomb move in which the Magnet Power draws the opponent towards the canvas. ; : First used during the fight with the Muscle Brothers. A super powerful version of the common back toss. ; : Used as The Samurai. From behind, Neptuneman hooks one arm with one of the opponent's arms behind their back and then places his other arm around their face. He then holds his hands together for a deadly choke. ; ライド}} 'Career Information' ;Championships (Kenkaman era) *Universal Chojin Glima Top-Rank Champion ('73) *England Chojin Premium League Champion ('77) *Chojin Olympic English Qualifying Champion ('79) ;Titles *Team Kinnikuman (Finals) (Position never revealed) ;Nicknames * * ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O 541 Unknown Opponents (KO) *X Robin Mask (Forfeit) as Quarrelman *O Kendaman (Quarrel Special) *O Sunshine (Double Leg Suplex) *X Omegaman Dexia (Omega Catastrophe Drop) ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) : Hell Missionnaires (Big the Budo) *O Chojin Master/Student Combo (Cross Bomber) *O 20 Million Powers (Cross Bomber) *O Muscle Brothers 1 (Cross Bomber) *X The Machineguns 2 (Muscle Docking) *X The Machineguns 3 (KO) : Hell Expansions (Seiuchin) *O Check Mate (Cross Bomber) *Δ Muscle Brothers Nouveau (Interference from Fireball - Flying Fogey Squad) *O Fireball Flying Fogey Squad (Optical Fibre Cross Bomber) *O Super Trinities (Optical Fibre Cross Bomber) : Nova Hell Expansions (Mammothman) *O Hell's Bears (Hell's Frozen Drop- Warsman) *X Five Disasters (Death-Watch Seal Carve) 'Successions' Gallery Neptuneman_3.png Neptuneman 2.png Kin Neptuneman 2.png Quarrelman.jpg Neptuneman.png Samurai.png King_Neptune_kinnikuman.jpg Trivia *'Favourite Food:' Barbecue Beef *'Theme Song:' " " by Norimasa Yamanaka *'Submitted by:' Hironobu Shibata (柴田浩暢) of Aomori Prefecture as Ichiban Mask (イチバンマスク). **His spiked vest was submitted by Hirosube Naka (中宏術) of Osaka as Hulk Machine (ハルクマシーン). **His Hell Missionnaries costume submitted by: Koji Nishikawa (西川興治) of Miyagi as Graydar. **'The Samurai' costume submitted by: Katsuaki Nomiya (野宮勝昭) of Tokyo. References 'Navigation' ja:ネプチューンマン Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Perfect Chojin Category:Perfect Large Numbers Category:Characters from the United Kingdom Category:Idol Chojin Category:Revived Characters Category:Team Kinnikuman Category:Male characters Category:Living characters